New Tokyo
by SadisticMonster
Summary: After the failed attempt to kill Han, Sean has managed to take over the title DK and most of Tokyo, while Han is helping him out he also is keeping his eyes on Nalo, while Dom comes to join the small group of outcasts, and brings a friend. HanXOC DomXOC
1. You little Fucker

Well here it is the first part to New Tokyo let me know what you think. As always this willbe rated M just to be on the safe side oh and just in case I do not own anything other then my people and the plot, so any new names and faces those would be mine well and Nalo. Anyway Enjoy

You little Fucker

"So we had to play dead while you went off and saved the day?" I asked Sean who stood in front my couch as I sat there drinking a beer, despite what the doctor told me, my arm was broken and ribs were cracked I'll take my chances with pills and beer. Neela stood next to him while Twink leaned on the wall and Han sat in the free chair, he was staying at my house until his was fixed up, Takashi former drift king had tore the place up, looking for his money. So I was nice and let him stay here in the spare bed room, as long as there was no hookers in my house I didn't care to much.

"Well he would have just shoot you both if he knew you were alive, hell we thought you were dead too, Twink didn't let up know otherwise until after they had left town." Sean explained, I narrowed my eyes at Twink who smiled at me.

"It was a smart move." Han butted in, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that.

"You and your logic." I muttered leaning back and yawing I had just gotten out of the hospital and despite Han being more injured then me he also got out at the same time as me, that and I found out Dom was going to be late by a few days seeing as he stopped to see Mia and Brian in Miami.

"See I did the right thing." Twink told me, I looked over at him giving him the fingerer. Neela laughed a bit as she sat down next to me.

"Nalo its over and done with cant we just enjoy it?" Neela asked me while smiling, I nodded yawning again.

"Yeah, now who's making me dinner?" I asked getting a room full of laughs.

"You may be laughing but I'm not kidding, which one of you little fuckers is making me some food?" I told them, the boys stopped laughing as Neela giggled a bit more.

"I would love to make you dinner, miss grumpy." Neela joked heading into my kitchen. Sean smiled then looked over at Twink who nodded walking over to me and dropping an envelop in my free hand.

"What's this?" I asked setting my beer down, while Twink sat in another chair and Sean sat on the floor, a little afraid to sit next to me.

"Open it and find out." Twink told me, I saw Neela pop her head in and smile as she went back to my kitchen. I blinked a bit confused but opened it anyway pulling out a card, I smiled when I saw on the outside of the card there was picture of the ocean, I opened it and my smiled grew. _Happy 20th Nalo, yeah I remembered. Twink, Sean, Neela, Han, Reiko and Earl. P.S our present to you was saving your car from impound. _I looked up and Twink who was smiling proudly.

"You guys saved my car?" I asked as I heard Neela laugh from the Kitchen.

"Told ya she would ask about the car first." Reiko popped in as she played on my lap top. Sean nodded as Earl answered.

"wasn't easy but we managed to, it was the easiest to get to so we saved what we could." I nodded.

"Thanks for the card." I added as Twink nodded.

"Yeah well its not everyday you turn 20." Twink shrugged it off as I looked over at Han who seemed slightly surprised, but covered it up rather well then again it could just be the drugs he was on more then me. I looked down at my right arm that was covered in a cast and sighed, this sucked hairy monkey balls, I couldn't drive with this thing on my arm, the doctor said it wasn't that bad of a break it just needed to be rested for about a mouth, so in my book that was about a week, I'd just wrap it or something, there was no way in hell I was keeping this fucker on my arm for a whole month. Neela popped her head out again looking at Sean this time.

"Would you give me a hand real quick?" She asked as Sean got up smiling, Reiko laughed a bit as he walked towards the kitchen.

"That boy is owned." Reiko stated, Twink shrugged.

"He's happy that's all that matters right?" Twink added.

"Yup that's all that matters." I agreed content with everything at least for now.


	2. Old faces, New faces

Well this one is a little longer then I thought but thats good right. Anyway hope you enjoy it!!!!! Feedback would be great.

Old faces, new faces

Rolling over I almost screamed when I rolled onto my now bare right arm, with the help of Sean and Twink I took the cast of, I left it on a week. Though Neela yelled at me, Han disapproved to be he didn't have room to talk with a broken fucking wrist. I rolled onto my back taking a few deep breaths and sitting up, my side still hurt from where my ribs were creaked but I had managed so far. Han was still staying with me, and I was starting to think he didn't want to go back home. Neela came over and cooked every night and everyone showed up after the races that Sean, Twink and Han were running, though at the time being it was mostly Sean and Twink, Han had been disappearing a lot lately to his old shop, I wasn't sure why, but I had a feeling I was going to find out, though he may be getting ready to move back there, meaning he wanted out of my place, to be honest I didn't care one way or another. I yawned standing up and heading to my bathroom, I stopped looking in the mirror, my hair had grown an inch and it was somewhat long before, I really needed to cut it, maybe I would do that today. I nodded as I started the shower, it was the only time of the day I really got to be alone, normally Han was here when I got up, he left when Sean and Twink got here, so then I had Neela, then Reiko and Earl stopped by randomly, and a few of Han's admires on a daily bias, it was annoying at times. I finished up rather quickly then headed back to my room. It was cold today I could tell that much by looking out my window. It was getting close to winter, and from what Han had told me the races slowed down a lot around this time of year. I slid on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt that had roses on the right arm. I pulled on some boots that Neela had ordered me to get they were a dark brown that were slip ons, there were okay. I did my makeup something I had failed to do for the last few days , but I was going to go out today and wanted to look somewhat good, though I still had a scratch on the side of my head, that would more then likely leave a scar. I smiled a bit looking my self over, I looked good if I didn't say so myself. I smiled content and walked out of my room seeing Han on the couch watching some cartoon, I didn't follow them that much he did watch some good ones though, even if I don't know the names. Han looked back at me and raised an eyebrow as I walked over and got a cup of coffee.

"Morning." I called as I walked over to my lap top flipping it open and grinning. Mia and I had started talking again, Dom had gave Han her e-mail address to give to me, so we exchanged messages, it was easier then face book or myspace. She was happy in Miami and now she was engaged, I was a little surprised when I found out but it went away rather quickly.

"Going somewhere?" Han asked as I read her e-mail about the wedding. I typed my opinion back to her sending it off and moving on.

"After this cup of coffee yes." I told him, wondering why he wanted to know so bad anyway.

"Why?" He pushed, I let out a sigh looking at him.

"I'm cutting my hair its to long." I told him getting a funny look, but he nodded, I wondered if he had learned not to mess with a girl when it came to her hair. I finished my cup and got ready to head out.

"Be back in a while." I called exiting.

By the time I got back Han was gone and Sean was sitting on my couch next to Neela. I blinked a bit shaking my head before waving at them. Neela grinned at me while Sean flipped though a magazine, Neela and Sean had been going out for a while now.

"So when did you guys move in?" I joked getting a laugh form Neela.

"Well with Han's place being repaired your place is the place to be. Though it is a little small." Neela told me making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah well if you want me to have a bigger place buy me one." I responded as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes I'll be sure to put it on my to do list, buy Nalo a huge house. Anyway I like your hair cut suits you." Neela started as I made my way to the kitchen grabbing a soda.

"Thanks, so where did my roomie go?" I asked knowing they knew where he was. Neela smiled a little more as Sean grinned a bit.

"Out." Sean answered, my eyebrow twitched a bit and I rested the urge to throw something at him.

"Oh really I though he went in, not out." I muttered sarcastically. Neela shook her head turning back to the TV, avoiding me. Rolling my eyes I made my way over and sat next to her, Sean was about to say something when my front door swung open, hitting the wall.

"How many times have I told you to watch the fucking wall HAN!!!" I yelled not bothering to look back.

"Plenty." Han's voice stated amused.

"You haven't told me though." Dom's voice seemed to echo though my apartment making me jump up and turn around grinning.

"DOM!" I ran over to him giving him a hug glad to see him, He smiled at me dropping his bag and scooping me up.

"I was worried you would have left by now." Dom told me setting me down on my feet, I blinked a bit as everything came back I cant believe I forget that I had left like a little bitch and lost damn near everyone that meant something to me only a few short years ago. I went to take a step back but was pulled into another crushing hug.

"Its good to see you, don't even think about running." He told me making me laugh, same old Dom ordering me around.

"Yes sir." I muttered sarcastically. He laughed a bit letting me go again and stepping to the side. MY eyes widened at who I saw.

"Sara?" A girl with long brownish blonde hair, with dark blue eyes stood there looking at me, she had left before Brian had shown up, she was like a sister to me back then.

"Nalo." She greeted her voice telling me how unsure of herself she was feeling, she had left after a huge fight we had, so seeing her again as happy as it made me pissed me off to no end. Dom Looked between us then over at Han who nodded.

"Come on in." I told her backing up and heading into the kitchen, without looking back. I leaned on the counter after getting a pop, Sean and Neela looked a little worried now.

"Who are the new faces?" Dom asked looking at the two. I smiled a bit as Han took over.

"That's Sean, the kid I told you about and the new Drift king, next to him is Neela." Dom nodded.

"Hello."

"Nice to met you." Neela added in after Sean.

"I hate to ask, but were is the bathroom?" Sara's voice was barley above a whisper.

"Down the hall first door to your left." I answered before Han could, she nodded setting down her bag and walking down the hall.

"Anyway you'll met the rest of the crew down at the races tonight." Han stated. I blinked tilting my head, my apartment was only a two bedroom and the way it looked Dom and Sara were going to be staying with me.

"So where is everyone staying, just wondering?" I asked, Han looked at me grinning, I had a feeling I was going to have to hurt him.

"We'll worry about that later." Han told me and I narrowed my eyes at him, Dom grinned at me walking over and going though my fridge.

"Nice to see some things never change."


	3. A little history

**Thanks so much for letting me know you like the story!!! I'll try to update a little faster seeing as theres more poeple reading, but I work a lot so please forgive me if there a little slow.**

A little history

Han looked over at Nalo and Neela who were having a conversation with some of the other local girls. Sean and Twink were off dealing with 'business' while Reiko and Earl had taken Sara to show her around, leaving Han and Dom to talk. Dom looked around the parking garage, before looking at Han.

"So you just let Sean take all this?" Dom asked while Han popped snacks into his mouth.

"He won it over, I had nothing to do with it." Han stated, Dom shook his head.

"You taught him how to drift, started the kid out, you could beat him if you wanted." Dom restated and Han shrugged.

"Its more entertaining this way." Han told him then added. "Leaves more time for the ladies as well." Dom laughed a bit shaking his head.

"Ladies, been with one since the crash?" Dom asked eyeing his friend who frowned a bit.

"Nah Nalo said no sluts in the house." Han muttered making Dom laugh a bit.

"Why not there place?" Dom asked getting a laugh.

"To much drama they think were dating afterwards." Han stated shaking his head.

"YO NALO!" Twink's voice echoed a bit making the two males look over to were him and Sean stood looking at Nalo. She looked over looking annoyed as always, but walked over.

"How come she's like that, in all the time I've seen her she keeps her distance, and seems board annoyed or angry most of the time." Han asked as they watched her talk to Twink, she looked at the guy they were talking to before.

"That's how she was when I first met her. She softened up over the years, but it seems she reverted a bit. Nalo is an acquired taste to be honest." Dom stated laughing a bit, Han nodded smiling a bit.

"It makes her likeable." Dom raised an eyebrow at him.

"Have you and her ever-" Dom started getting a laugh from Han.

"No she would kill me if I even tried." Han stated.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Dom muttered, getting a funny look from Han who shook his head before looking over at Sara who was nodding at something Reiko said.

"What about her?" Dom looked over at Sara smiling a bit.

"She was Nalo's good friend up until a huge fight they had. That's the reason they have kept there distance from Nalo and the others, she doesn't want to push Nalo into talking to her." Dom stated shaking his head before continuing.

"They were like sisters, I'm not sure what all happened but she left without saying a word to anyone other then Mia and myself, though Nalo has no idea though." Han nodded understanding why there was so much tension in between the two. Neela walked over to the two smiling then looking at Sean.

"Any idea why they stole Nalo away?" Neela asked, Han shrugged a bit.

"No idea, why not go over and ask." Han stated making Neela roll her eyes.

"They wouldn't tell me, they didn't even tell me when they took Nalo's cast off." Neela grumbled.

"Cast?" Dom asked slightly confused.

"Her arm is broken, that's why its wrapped with vet wrap." Neela told him crossing her arms then looking at Han.

"Can you go find out?" Neela asked getting a laugh from Han.

"You go find out." Neela rolled her eyes, as she walked away and over to Reiko and Sara, Earl had started talking to Twink, Sean and Nalo who were deep in conversation.

"She broke her arm?" Dom asked looking at Han who nodded.

"Yeah, cracked rips to." Han stated, then shrugged, "beside the scratch on her face. She walked away just fine" Dom nodded then looked at him.

"What happened, you left a lot out." Dom stated.

"She was ridding with me when I crashed, pulled me out just as the nitrous exploded." Han stated his eyes looked slightly haunted.

"I would be dead if I was ridding alone." Dom nodded looking over at Nalo grinning a bit.

"She's good in a pinch. There was an accident with Jessie and Sara she was the only one there and pulled them both out of Sara's car." Dom told Han who looked at the group and nodded.

"Sounds like she's on a quest for an early death." Han added.

"Oh well, some might say the same about you." Dom responded getting a nod from Han.

"True."

"Reiko! Lets go!" Earl yelled while walking over to his car, Reiko nodded then ran over to her car leaving Neela with Sara. Nalo started for her car while Sean made his way over to his, leaving Twink to head over to Dom and Han, the same way Neela and Sara were heading.

"Wonder what's going on." Han pondered as the four cars peeled out Nalo in the lead and Sean right behind her.

"What's going on?" Neela asked as she reached the group. Han then looked at the approaching Twink.

"Twink?" Neela asked as he stopped.

"Before you start on me, there's a problem with gang that Nalo used to help with so there going to deal with them." Twink rushed out. Neela narrowed her eyes crossing her arms.

"And you just let them go." She snapped Twink nodded.

"You know when those two get an idea in there head there's no stopping them. The only reason Sean asked for Nalo's help is because that's her area, she ran that area for a year." Twink muttered, Neela shook her head.

"Yeah I know."

"She ran and area?" Sara asked tilting her head a bit, Twink nodded as both Dom and Han listened in, Twink knew Nalo better in this area while Neela knew more about her in the friend area.

"When she worked for the old DK he had her running that area, it was either kill or be killed and some how she got the mobsters in that area to respect. So he gave her that area to run for him. She keeps in touch with them, so they work with Sean a bit, but only because of Nalo. Right now there's a problem with there old leader so they sent one of there boys here to get Nalo and ran into Sean first." Twink explained.

"Will she be okay?" Sara asked, making Dom smile a bit. Twink grinned and nodded.

"Hell yeah, Nalo used to do this all the time."


	4. A while later

**A/N: Okay so I have been trying to pick up where I left off for months now and I just wasnt feeling it, so after some more work I think I have an outline for this story. So let me know what you think**

5 months later

Walking into my empty apartment a wave of guilt washed over me, things were going so well until a month ago, Sara and I had a fight. Old issues flared up then she told me that she didn't leave without a word she told Dom and Mia. Needless to say I lost my mind which lead to the fight with Dom then Han and now, well there's no one left to fight with. Plopping down on my couch I tossed my keys on the coffee table and put my head in my hands. When I lost my temper I said things I hurt them and now I was alone. Hell I wasn't even allowed at the races here anymore, no one I used to talked to me did anymore, all because I fucked up. Standing I made my way to the kitchen and dug out a beer before flipping on the tv and making my way back to the couch. My nights were pretty dull when I was in town now days, on the bright side I wasn't in town most of the time, I was working with and old gang I used to help the old DK with. When they heard about the fallout with Sean and them the next day Nick showed up with and invite and I took it. There was a knock on the door, glaring at the door I stood up and answered it. Staring at me with a smile on her face and pie in her hands was Neela, I smiled as I let her in.

"Well I didn't expect to see you here again." I told her as I sat on the couch as she put the pie on the counter and smiled at me.

"You were always my friend even when it would have been easier not to. So I'm going to return the favor." She smiled before sitting next to me.

"They know you're here?" I questioned and saw her smile fade a bit as she nodded.

"Yeah, can't say there were too pleased but I can do what I want, and I wanted to see you." I smiled at her as she leaned back and sighed.

"How has life been? I haven't heard anything about what you have been up to." Neela questioned and I smiled at her.

"Working with Nick and his gang out of town for the most part." I told her, she looked at me stunned, making a face at her I waited for her to explain.

"Nick pulled away from us, he's refusing to work with us and were on the verge of a turf war." She stated and I let out a breath.

"Ohh that."

"YES that! Nalo!"

"Look I don't know what Nicks planning I just make runs go to the races and drink, that's all I do." I told her and sighed as she just blinked at me.

"So you don't know whens been going on here?" She asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

"And how would I know no one around here has talked to me lately."

"Sorry." Neela looked down as she uttered the words and I sighed.

"Its fine I understand, how is everyone anyway?" I asked changing the subject. Neela lite up a little as she looked at me.

"Sean and I moved into together, Dom and Sara found a place and got engaged, Twink has been dating this girl named Karla, shes pretty cool a little spacy but cool." Neela told me.

"What about Han?" I asked and she frowned a bit.

"He's been Han." Neela answered and I rolled my eyes before nodding.

"Wanna get some lunch tomorrow? My treat." I offered Neela smiled.

"Hell yeah Now how about you tell me more about this game." Neela stated then pointed to a case on my coffee table.


	5. Bad news

Chapter five

I met Neela at the café we agreed to meet at; it was nice there was someone reading poetry a few tables away. We had decided a light lunch would be better so we had a few muffins on the table and some coffee.

"So you look a little down whats up?" I questioned looking at Neela who sighed.

"Sean, he understands why I want to hang out with you, but with you working for Nick it puts me in an odd situation. People are starting to talk, about if I'm loyal or not, it's frustrating. "

"Wait who's starting to talk?" I questioned.

"Random races you know how it is." Neel shrugged, nodding I let out a sigh and went for my coffee.

"Neela I took a job, im heading out of town tonight. It's a risky one and I just want you to know if I don't make it back, all my stuff is yours." I told Neela as I set down my cup.

"What?" Neela's head shot up and she looked at me stunned.

"You're the only person who has all my info still, the bank stuff everything. Your my friend and I want you to have it." I closed my eyes and let out a breath before looking at her.

"Why?" Neela looked at me confused.

"Nick has been having major issues with some other groups war is about to break out well all over the place on his home turf, we making a stand. I just wanted you to know, and I'm aware that not every ending is happy." I looked at her and got a frown in return.

"Nalo don't do anything stupid just don't." Neela warned with a glare and I smiled at her.

"I have it all planned Neela." I tapped the side of my head.

"That's what worries me, you're like a danger magnet do I need to remind you what happened to you and Han. Just take some time before you go get yourself killed, in fact if you get yourself killed I will bring you back and kill you myself!" Neela stated, a smile tugged at my lips as I nodded.

"Fair enough." I laughed out and she smiled.

"Good." Neela looked relived a bit as she took a drink of her coffee. Though apart of me knew something back was going to happen, I had shit luck, always had.

"So you'll call when you get back right?" Neela asked and I nodded.

"Of course, I can't have you showing up to random places trying to find me. " I laughed a little and she rolled her eyes.

"You are one strange woman." Neela laughed out.

"I try." Grinning at her she shook her head before relaxing the tenseness in the air had faded, and it was like I never told her I might die tonight. I guess I better live though can't have Neela trying to bring me back with some voodoo shit. I smiled at the thought as Neela started talking about a pair of shoes she had seen at the mall.


	6. AN

Want me to update this story? Vote in the poll of which one I pick back up on.


End file.
